(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage handle structure, and more particularly to a retractable handle structure coupled to a luggage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a luggage is provided with a retractable handle. The retractable handle has a release mechanism to pull out or retract the handle. There are various release mechanisms on the market. One of the release mechanisms is that two ends of the handle are respectively provided with a release button as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,269, U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,715 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,064. The retractable handle comprises two retractable pull rods and a handle connected between the two retractable pull rods. Both ends of the handle must be provided with the release buttons. Linkage rods in the two retractable pull rods and a locking mechanism are required to bring two retractable pull rods synchronously when either of the release buttons is pressed, such that the linkage rods unlock the locking mechanism of the retractable pull rods.
A conventional release mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,269. The handle comprises a gear therein. Two sides of the gear are respectively provided with a rack and a spring. The two racks extend to the two ends of the handle. The two ends of the handle are provided with release buttons connected with the racks. When either of the release buttons is pressed, the rack brings the gear so that the two racks are moved inward synchronously. On the contrary, the two racks are moved outward synchronously. Besides, because of the configuration of the two racks and the relationship of operation, the two racks must have an oblique hole. The inner wall of the oblique hole forms two parallel oblique planes. The upper end of the linkage rod in the pull rod forms an oblique rod. The oblique rod is inserted into the oblique hole of each rack, so that the two racks are moved inward or outward synchronously to bring the linkage rods. This release mechanism is quite complicated, and cannot be manufactured and assembled with ease, and has a high cost. For example, if the oblique hole is formed by plastic molding, the structure of the mold becomes very complicated.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.